The Eternity
by Jessica Oliver
Summary: Edward deixou uma Bella completamete arrasada, só não contava com o fato de que ela pudesse seguir o seu conselho e que de repente seu futuro desaparecesse! "Apenas um acidente pode mudar todo o curso da nossa história!" - Bella.
1. Prólogo

Título: The eternity of our love

Autoras: Jess & May.

Shipper: Edward/Bella (principal), familia Cullen, Louisse/Jean...May/Chris...Jessy/Ryan Cullen (novo) -Familia Maverick, entre outros personagens.

Gênero: Romance, Lemon, Humor, Geral.

Censura: NC-17.

* * *

><p>Alguns Pontos:<p>

- A história começa em 1985;

- Está fic se passa quando Edward deixa Bella em Lua Nova, portanto Eclipse e Amanhecer não existem nesse universo;

- A familia Maverick salvou a Bella, e Ryan Mitchell Cullen é o novo Cullen;

- Todos vampiros;

- POVs de todos os personagens;

- A história se passa em Paris nos dias atuais, mas contém relatos do passado.

Espero que gostem, essa fic foi escrita por mim e pela May, minha amiga de Portugal, via msn. Agora só eu estou escrevendo essa fic, mas mesmo assim May me ajudou muito!

* * *

><p>Sinopse: Edward deixou uma Bella completamete arrasada, só não contava com o fato de que ela pudesse seguir o seu conselho de entrar na universidade, seguindo com sua vida e que de repente seu futuro desaparecesse! Dois anos se passaram e agora tudo está um pouco mais fácil, mesmo que as lembranças ainda a agonizem. Bella agora volta para Forks durantes as férias, mas um acidente aéreo faz com que o avião não chegue ao seu destino.<p>

"Apenas um acidente pode mudar todo o curso da nossa história!" - Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver a minha alma diz-me por favor...

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver os meus desejos diz-me por favor...

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver o meu amor por ti...não me digas porque eu sei que ele está lá...

Eu também sei que a minha alma também está lá...se tu me amares...

Eu sei que tenho isso tudo porque o fruto do teu amor o criou...

Criou a minha alma e os meus desejos...

E o amor que sinto por ti? Porque não foi criado pelo teu amor?

Não foi criado, mas eu sei que aumentou por culpa do teu amor...eu sei

O meu amor por ti foi criado pela tua pessoa, pela tua maneira de ser...

Apaixonei-me pelas tuas palavras e enfeites

Apaixonei-me por ti...

O teu interior enfeitiçou o meu interior...

O teu exterior enfeitiçou o meu exterior...

Será possível eu amar-te como te amo?

Será possível este sentimento estar tão infinito?

Por tua causa...

Por tua culpa...

Amo-te...

.

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Quando mais nada importa para o que recorremos?

E quando não se pode morrer?

Esperamos a eternidade toda pelo que nunca mais retornará?

E se houvesse uma segunda chance para tê-la?

.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

Quando o seu unico amor a abandona e você se tranforma no que ele menos queria?

Por um golpe de sorte a existência me deu outra oportunidade de viver.

Mas o coração está muito magoado para se deixar levar novamente.

Na verdade o que eu mais quero agora é esquecer, pois somente pensar em seu nome dói.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Já postei essa fic aqui uma vez, não terminei de postar e quando fui tentar postar novamente o FF me prega essa peça dizendo que meu e-mail não está cadastrado. Brincadeira né? Então eu peguei essa outra conta, esperei a época dos vestibulares passar e agora vou começar novamente!  
><em>

_Pra quem já começou a ler: Não se desespere, já já vem mais capítulos._

_E pra quem vai começar agora espero que vocês gostem dessa história__, pois ela foi e está sendo escrita com muito carinho!_

_Escrever uma review nunca matou e nem vai matar! :-)_

_Então, meus amores e amoras, façam essa autora feliz e comentem bastante, pois é aquela mesma história: é dando que se recebe!_

_Beijos by Jess  
><em>


	2. Capítulo 1

**_N/A: _**_Desculpa a demora em postar o primeiro capítulo. Como trocamos de speedy para net as coisas não estão muito boas, esse sinal que só cai é uma "maravilha"! Mas aqui está e espero que vocês gostem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Transformação<strong>

**Bella´s POV**

Terminei de guarda as minhas coisas e despedi-me dos meus amigos, era uma bela tarde em Yale e eu estava voltando para Forks para as férias de verão em 1985. Era sempre doloroso voltar aquela cidade, a cidade onde a minha vida tinha começado e acabou, mais tinha o meu pai que estava fazendo um grande sacrifício em me manter em Yale e claro a minha mãe também ajudava, mas meu pai… ele me ajudou a enfrentar a vida quando Edward me deixou e devo muito em eu continuar viva a ele, porque quando Edward partiu me deixando para trás naquela floresta ele levou grande parte da garota que eu era com ele. Já se passaram dois anos mais continua a me machucar quando eu penso nisso.

Finalmente o táxi parou no aeroporto e sigo em direção ao avião com destino a Port Angeles, sentei-me na sala de espera e foi ai que eu os vi. Cinco pessoas de beleza surpreendente, a pele tão pálida como delicadas bonecas de porcelanas e seus olhos tinham um leve tom dourado fascinante, vendo tudo isso eu já sabia o que eles eram: vampiros.

Voltei a olhar rapidamente e cruzei olhares com a mais animada do grupo ela me sorriu calorosamente, seus cabelos eram um pouco mais abaixo do ombro e cor de bronze que me fez lembrar Edward, ao seu lado tinha um jovem casal, a garota tinha o seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo castanho-escuro, tinha um delicado rosto de boneca que me fez lembrar de Alice, o rapaz que estava ao seu lado andava a ler um livro ele tinha os cabelos loiros e um corpo de dá inveja a qualquer homem! Por fim tinha um casal que pela aparência pareciam mais velhos que os três. A mulher tinha um longo cabelo escuro e uma beleza exótica tão admirável e o homem parecia mesmo aqueles galãs de cinema que deixava qualquer um sem ar, ou melhor, todos eles deixavam qualquer um sem ar.

Depois de alguns minutos entramos no avião e o jovem casal sentou perto de mim o suficiente para eu admirar o amor que transbordava dos olhares que trocavam, olhei um pouco para baixo e decidi adormecer. Quando acordei eu só ouvia gritos e havia fogo em uma das cabines, estávamos caindo, fechei meus olhos e só pedi a Deus para que fosse depressa. Quando dei por mim estava sendo carregada pelo homem mais velho do grupo, ele me pôs no chão e notei que os outros andavam a tentar achar sobreviventes.

Olhei novamente para o homem que tinha um sorriso caloroso no rosto e desmaiei.

Acordei e eu estava num quarto ricamente decorado e a garota de cabelos cor de bronze estava ao meu lado lendo uma revista de carros.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntei por fim.

A garota se levantou num pulo e sorriu para mim.

- Gente, ela acordou!

Logo em seguida o quarto foi invadido pelos outros quatros vampiros.

- Como você se chama minha querida? – Perguntou suavemente a mulher mais velha.

- Isabela, mas podem me chamar de Bella.

- Bella, eu sou Jessy, esta é minha irmã May, seu marido Christopher mais pode chama-lo de Chris e os nossos pais Jean e Louisse. Bem-vinda a família! – A menina parecida com o Edward fala e depois me abraça.

Jean se aproximou cautelosamente de mim.

- Sei que deves estar confusa e querendo saber o que és.

- Eu sei o que eu sou. - Todos olharam atentamente para mim. – Eu sou uma vampira, certo?

- Isso mesmo, como sabe? – Perguntou May confusa.

- Vamos dizer que eu conheci uma família como vocês.

- Aposto que estás com sede? – Chris perguntou retóricamente dando um meio sorriso.

- Sim.

Jessy puxou-me logo pela mão e deu um grande sorriso verdadeiro.

- Vamos caçar Bella! - Ela se vira para mim. - Aposto que seremos grandes amigas!

- Hey! Antes ela vai por esta roupa que escolhi, não quero a minha nova maninha repetindo roupas. - Tive de rir com as duas, eu começava a gostar desta família e pude notar que eu amaria cada um deles.

Uma única pessoa me veio ao pensamento com a fala delas duas: Alice.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta Alice!"

Reprimi o pensamento e a torrente de outros que o seguiam, apenas me empenhando em seguir Jessy.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Gostaram? *-*_

_Amores e Amoras escrevam reviews, ok? Eu preciso saber se vocês querem mais capítulos, a opinião de vocês, enfim, tudo!_

_Beijinhos!  
><em>


	3. Capítulo 2

**_N/A:_**_ OI Amoras! Ai vai mais um capítulo que eu e a May escrevemos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Começar de novo<strong>

**Jessy's POV**

Hoje é o nosso 1º dia de aula do segundo ano aqui em Paris, a 1ª segunda de feveireiro desse ano. Eu e o Chris cursamos Technologia na Panthéon-Assas e as meninas, May e Bella, estão cursando moda no Instituto Marangoni, - _de novo, não sei como agüentam_- faz um ano que nos mudamos - _pela milésima vez_ - para Paris, a cidade do amor cheia de europeus gatos, com nossos "pais" Jean e Louisse.

Agora são exatamente 7:00 da manhã, as aulas começam às 8:30. Bella deve estar sonhando com o seu vampiro Edward, lindo, gostoso, tudo de bom, que a deixou quando humana, pois pensava que era o melhor para ela. Melhor? Melhor era ter... Bem, eu nem vou continuar, porque se não vão me chamar de ninfomaníaca. E olha que eu sou virgem! Claro que por escolha. Rsrs

Minha irmã está no quarto com o Chris, então vou animar todo mundo, já que não dá para acordar.

**May's POV**

Não sei por que, mas sinto que a minha querida irmã vai aprontar algo. Vou ficar alerta.

**Jessy's POV**

Fiquei invisível e fui do meu jeitinho para o quarto da minha amada irmã, ela estava abraçada ao Chris debaixo do lençol e ele estava lendo - _eca! Nem quero saber o que eles fizeram_ - me aproximei da cama deles e já estava pronta para correr com o lençol e ver o lindo corpinho do meu irmão, não que eu precisasse mas faço de tudo para irritar minha irmã.

_Já te senti..._- ela pensou, e ia continuar se eu não a interrompesse.

_Droga de gêmea _- pensei.

- Ouvi isso, e nem pense em fazer o que se passava pela sua mente ou eu te mato! - Ela disse subindo uns dois oitavos da voz.

- Oh novidade...como se eu já não estivesse morta! - Eu disse e Chris rolou os olhos. Apareci e dei um beijo em cada um na bochecha.

- Mas...a Bella eu pego - fiquei invisível de novo e fui para o quarto da Bella. Foi muito engraçado, ela é a vampira mais desastrada e fácil de pregar uma peça que eu já conheci.

Quando já estávamos todos prontos, descemos para a garagem.

Fui com o Chris no meu Mazeratti GranTurismo S e as meninas foram no Lanborghini preto da May.

**May´s POV**

Depois da nossa pequena "aventura" com a minha irmã tentando ver o corpo do meu marido, estávamos finalmente eu e Bella rumo a faculdade _novamente _mais tudo bem, este eu acho que era o lado ruim de sermos vampiros termos de andar sempre a estudar e repetir várias coisas ao longo das décadas. Mais claro, eu não era vampira assim há tantos anos, eu e minha irmã fomos transformadas em 1943 perto do fim da 2º Guerra Mundial. Éramos de uma família de classe média meu pai era um advogado muito conhecido em Londres e apesar de estarmos no meio da guerra aproveitamos muito os nosso últimos dias de vida, até que um dia uma bomba explodiu perto da nossa casa e meus pais morreram quando dei por mim Louisse e Jean estavam connosco nos braços, eu conhecia Louisse há dois anos ela era melhor amiga da minha mãe e eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse esconder um segredo como este. Passados três dias descobrir que eu e minha irmã tínhamos tornados vampiras e juntamente com os nossos novos "pais" aprendermos a controlar os nossos poderes que antes quando éramos humanas escondíamos de todos, mais a historia não para por ai depois que eu tinha me acostumado com esta minha nova vida Christopher apareceu, ele pertencia a família há anos mais tinha ido passar uns meses viajando e logo que eu o vi foi amor a primeira vista… e estamos juntos até hoje há exactamente 65 anos.

- Eu não compreendo a fascinação da Jessy de querer me irritar e de invadir a minha privacidade! – Eu disse a Bella enquanto guiava rapidamente o carro pelas ruas parisienses.

- Sabes como é a Jessy sempre animada e uma eterna criança.

- Bells, somos gémeas, temos a mesma idade! Será tão difícil crescer?

Bella deu uma grande gargalhada e eu olhei para ela admirada qual era a piada? Jessy era a criança da casa, isso era verdade! Mais claro apesar de tudo isso eu amava aquela peste.

- Ela quer que tenhas esta reacção que tens agora, sabes que ela ama o Chris como irmão. Mais infelizmente eu sou a única da casa que me assusto quando ela fica invisível.

- Claro és a mais distraída, eu não posso acreditar que quando eras humana foste pior do que isso. – Lhe disse num pequeno sorriso que fez ela olhar furiosamente para mim – Sabes que eu te amo, certo Bella? És minha irmãzinha preferida! Principalmente quando a Jessy inventa de ser uma criança e eu corro atrás dela, és a mais sensata.

- Foi por isso que eu cursei Psicologia uma vez, para tentar entender o que se passa pela mente maluca da minha amada família.

Olhei para ela e lhe dei uma língua como se eu fosse uma menina de três anos, fazendo Bella rir novamente.

- Viu? Está se comportando como uma criança de três anos, ficas muito fofa quando estás assim May.

Finalmente chegamos na faculdade e estacionamos na nossa vaga de sempre, pois no primeiro ano conseguimos impor uma vaga só nossa com plaquinha e tudo, assim ninguém ousaria em estacionar. Éramos muito conhecidas e invejadas na faculdade e eu e Bella bem sabíamos, mass ao logo dos anos aprendemos a lidar com isso, principalmente quando estamos no mundo da moda.

**Bella´s POV**

Chegamos na faculdade, era uma grande e conceituada faculdade de Paris e eu e May estávamos cursando moda, algo comigo não? Quando eu era humana odiava moda e tudo ligado a isso e agora eu e May temos até uma empresa de Design que se chama Maverick Design temos uma linha de roupas e de decoração interior. Continue a andar com a minha irmã e rindo das coisas que ela dizia de Jessy, por incrível que pareça estas duas eram gémeas, mas eram tão diferentes!

Jessy era um espírito livre que parecia a criança da casa e adorava carros e advocacia , já May era mais sensata apesar de as vezes dá uma de louca, _mais com quem isso não acontece? _E amava moda e medicina. Mais mesmo assim com estas diferenças e brigas elas se amavam e eu amava cada um deles afinal eles se tornaram a minha família a quase 30 anos atrás.

Enquanto caminhávamos ouvi passos distantes atrás de nós , eu já sabia de quem eram, Pierre um amigo que tínhamos feito no ano passado. Ele seria um excelente estilista um dia.

- Bonne journée princesses! – Disse Pierre a nos cumprimentar.

**(Bom dia princesas.)**

- Bonne Journée Pierre. – Dissemos juntas.

Pierre se pôs no nosso meio e começamos a caminhar em direcção a nossa sala, ele era um bom rapaz, gay, amigo e por acaso ele sabia que éramos vampiras e adorou! Andava sempre bem arrumado como nós e era um excelente confidente.

- Então Pierre como estava Lyon? Aproveitou bem as férias? - Perguntei enquanto sentávamos numa mesa para três pessoas.

Pierre rolou os olhos e olhou para nós.

- Foi interessante e torturante. Interessante porque eu pude criar uma nova colecção que depois lhes apresento e torturante porque meu pai queria que eu fosse caçar com ele! Imagina eu? Pierre o futuro da moda a caça ,mais que torturante.

Eu e May tivemos de rir, imaginando o Pierre caçando, deveria ser uma cena e tanto.

- Ó pobre Pierre…

- E vocês? May aproveitaste Rothenburg ob der Tauber com Chris?

- Oh deus e como! Aquela cidade é tão romântica ela até hoje conseguiu preservar seu ambiente medieval, com seu antigo muro ao redor do centro velho praticamente intacto. A viagem a Alemanha foi fantástica!

- E você Bella como foi suas férias?

- Foi divertida, eu, Jessy e nossos pais viajamos pela Itália aproveitei e apreciei o clima italiano para criar novas colecções enquanto Jessy aproveitou para criar novos carros.

Na realidade foi mesmo fantástico, desde que eu tinha me tornado vampira eu já tinha vivido e conhecido milhares de lugares que eu nunca poderia pensar em ir e agora eu curtia mais a vida.

**Jessy's POV**

Hoje eu coloquei uma roupa bem sexy: corpete vermelho, calça jeans azul escuro, uma bota preta salto agulha altíssima, um sobre-tudo preto com listras vermelhas, e deixei meu cabelo solto, hoje ele estava ondulado, perfeito vou arrasar corações ou causar ataques cardíacos. O Chris também tava muito bonito com uma calça jeans, blusa social preta, sapato esporte e um casaco preto.

Mal chegamos à escola, todos já olharam para o meu novo bebê, meu lindo Maseratti que fiz nessas férias. Estacionei na nossa vaga (somos veteranos e populares, quer mais alguma coisa?) e saímos do carro, estavam babando que quase joguei umas toalhinhas.

Aqui, eu era a irmã mais nova (e mais gostosa, é claro) do Chris, o aluno que mais arrancava suspiros das humanas, coitadas!

Nós éramos os mais populares e ricos dessa universidade (sabia que superamos o Bill Gates, mais é segredo!), de vez em quando algum bebezinho (comparados a mim) ou outro andava com nós, mas não passava de um dia, para meu "divertimento" é claro...

Hoje eu sabia que não ia ser um dia qualquer, hoje prometia. E assim que o vento bateu em meu rosto senti o cheiro de três vampiros, um deles tinha um cheiro delicioso. Eles estavam a uns 10 metros de nós.

"_Chris você sentiu, temos novos colegas" - _pensei.

"_E pelo jeito vão estudar aqui, olha" - _fez um sinal com a cabeça para onde estava uma BMW conversível vermelha, os três estavam apoiados no carro olhando para nós: uma loira linda abraçada com um grandão musculoso e o vampiro loiro mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha existência.

"_Pelo jeito já nos viram também"_ - acenei para o grandão que estava sorrindo de orelha á orelha para gente - _"e olha: são simpáticos, vegetarianos e gostosos"_

"_Começou..." - _coitado dele, ele devia saber que eu sou pervertida 24 horas por dia.

Nisso, já estava puxando o Chris na direção deles. Parei na frente deles enquanto nos apresentava e é claro que todos ali sabíamos que éramos iguais, dei um beijo na bochecha da loira, do grandalhão e do loiro. Eles me olharam surpresos, mais nem liguei, e tomara que o último seja solteiro!

- Não liguem, ela é meio louca! - o Chris falou para eles balançando a cabeça. Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada nas costas - Ai, eu senti!

- Sei... Mas, prazer, eu sou a Jessy e esse idiota é o meu irmão mais velho, Christopher ou só Chris - Dei um sorriso.

Quando beijei o último percebi que aquele cheiro delicioso era dele. Pronto só posso estar louca de vez, elogiando esse aí, se bem que não é de se jogar fora nunca, eu namoraria com ele...xô loucura! Sai de mim demônio! "Nunca mais pense nisso Jessy", me adverti mentalmente. O gostosinho estava me torturando olhando-me daquele jeito.

A loira tratou logo de se apresentar também.

- Oi, eu sou a Rosalie, prefiro Rose. Esse é o meu marido Emmett - ela apontou para o grandão - e esse lindo aqui é o nosso irmão Ryan.

Ela deve ter percebido a nossa troca de olhares (e pelo jeito Chris também, mais um pouco e ele sugava todo o Ryan lindo, gostoso e eu nem teria tempo de aproveita-lo um pouco), pois olhou para nós dois, acho que deu uma piscada para o Ryan e sorriu, e justo quando eu ia me comunicar do meu jeitinho com ele ela me puxou, oh merda! E logo já estávamos todos andando. Eu conversando com Rose, e Chris com os dois meninos (modo de falar, eles devem ser tão velhos quanto eu ou mais).

- O que vocês estão cursando? - Ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

"_tecnologia"_ - respondi em pensamentos para ela sem querer.

- Como você fez isso? - Ela falou animada.

- Meu poder, super-comunicação! Se quiser pode responder por pensamentos, mas eu só os ouço quando quero. - Eu falei animada também, acho que íamos ser mais que super amigas.

- Nossa que legal, depois você me fala sobre isso, na aula.

-Tá bom, vamos garotos? - Me virei pro Chris, ele estava parado conversando.

-Estamos indo logo atrás de vocês, vão conversando ai enquanto eu converso com o Emmett e o Ryan.

"_Olha lá se não mata ele, ein?"_

"_Tá bom, mas pode torturar um pouquinho?"_ - ele começou com um tom monótono e depois continuou com um animado. Eu só olhei feio para ele e continuei a caminhar humanamente lenta com Rose.

Até chegar na sala, conversamos bastante (uma das vantagens de ser vampiro é que se fala muito rápido), eu expliquei para ela como funcionava o meu dom para gente conversar durante a aula. Ela se chamava Rosalie Hale Cullen e já era casada com Emm a um bom tempo, e o gostoso do Ryan chegou na família Cullen a mais ou menos uns 25 anos e já era vegetariano.

Cullen, Cullen, já ouvi isso...

Eu e Rose sentamos na frente dos meninos, virei pra eles assim que sinal tocou, e vi o inacreditável: Chris não matou o Ryan e estava se dando bem com os novos moradores vampiros.

"_Hã...Rose? O Ryan é solteiro?" - _o que? Eu não acredito que perguntei isso por pensamento para ela!

"_Demorou a perguntar, ein?"_ - ela sorriu ainda mais com o pensamento e eu rolei os olhos - _"Sim, solteiríssimo e um cavalheiro." - _e começou a bater palminhas, eu já via um plano se formando na mente dela, ferrou! Se o professor já não tivesse parado de falar e saído, teria chamado nossa atenção, faltavam 5 minutos para o intervalo, e olha que ele fez isso várias vezes durante a aula. Nós ainda estávamos sentadas e os meninos vinham para nossa frente. O Emm se abaixou na nossa frente batendo palminhas.

- O que foi? Também quero saber! - Ele falou como se fosse uma menina que adora conversar com as outras, resumindo fofoqueira.

Olhei dentro dos olhos dele e segurei seu rosto com as mãos, ele caiu direitinho pensando que eu fosse dizer.

- Emm, meu querido, você tem 70 anos ou 7? Porque, bem, você parece uma criança cheia de músculos e gigante, você é pior que eu! - Perguntei em um volume extremamente calmo e maternal.

"_Eu sou má" -_ pensei para todos.

Nessa hora os olhos dele pareceram que iam se encher de lágrimas se pudessem, ele fez um bico enorme e ficou emburrado. Chris e Ryan não se seguraram e tiveram uma crise de risos, eu tive que me segurar na carteira pra não cair de tanto rir, estava até me faltando fôlego _-e olha que nem preciso respirar-_ , e a Rose tava se segurando pra não rir e consolando o Emm, que ficou paralisado com o seu eterno drama. O sinal do intervalo tocou.

- Vamos? - Perguntou o Ryan me entendendo a mão com um sorriso indescritível brincando em lábios. Eu acho que vou hiper-ventilar!

Eu quase tive um ataque e fiquei sem ação por uns 2 segundos, ele me pegou de guarda baixa, acho que ele percebeu porque seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais. Para os outros não perceberem, aceitei a mão dele e ele me levantou com uma força, que ficamos coladinhos. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu não conseguia me separar daquele olhar, ficamos a nos olhar por mais de um minuto até que Chris limpou a garganta, me separei do Ryan e dei um olhar assassino para o Chris.

E como se não bastasse só o Chris para me importunar mais do que eu importuno ele na minha existência, o Emmett foi o caminho inteiro para a praça de alimentação me chamando de cunhadinha e enchendo o saco do Ryan e o meu.

- Emm, Emm, você não sabe o quanto eu posso infernizar muito a sua vida, você não me conhece bem ainda! - Falei em um tom de ameaça.

Então todos começaram a rir, mas só o Chris sabia o quanto aquilo era verdade. Enquanto andávamos todos abriam caminho comentando que os populares aumentaram, e que todos eram muito lindos, perfeitos e toda aquela baboseira.

Acabamos de pegar a comida que não íamos comer e nos sentamos em uma mesa pra cinco, Rose do meu lado esquerdo e Ryan do direito, Emmett outro lado a Rose e Chris entre Emmett e Ryan. Ele fez questão de se sentar do meu lado. Senti uma pressão forçando o meu escudo.

- Hã, qual de vocês dois está tentando quebrar o meu escudo? - Perguntei apontando para o Emmett e Ryan. Eu sabia que não era a Rose, o dom dela, era tipo a beleza, agora sabíamos bastante coisas uma da outra, só não contei para ela que eu era virgem, porque se o Emm soubesse ele ia me zoar mais do que minha querida May e pela existência inteira.

- Desculpe! - Ryan sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que mataria qualquer humana, levantando a mão em um pequeno gesto, daqui a pouco ele me agarrava.

- Com você eu não me importaria, se funcionasse... - dei um sorriso enorme e disse em sua orelha provocando - Qual o seu poder? - Dei um beijo em seu pescoço e me afastei.

- Ela é má! - O Emmett disse gargalhando.

- E meio pervertida também.- disse o Chris rindo junto.

- Espera só Chris, você não perde por esperar, ou melhor, hoje depois daqui, terá vingança, você não pode espalhar meu segredo que ta na cara assim para os outros! E na verdade sou inteiramente pervertida.- e comecei a rir junto - Então, Ryan? - Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua coxa, que pelo jeito era bem musculosa também, assim como o seu corpo.

- Ela é muito má! - Disse Ryan também rindo, só que maliciosamente. - O meu poder é obrigar qualquer pessoa a fazer o que eu quero, quer ver? - Apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça.

" _Não, depois você me mostra. Mas o que você iria me obrigar a fazer, Ryan?"_ - pensei em um tom inocente.

"_Posso te mostrar quando estivermos a sós"_ - ele piscou para mim.

A Rose disse que ele era um cavalheiro, imagina se não fosse! Nesse momento ele pegou minha mão de sua perna e a beijou, como se adivinhasse o que eu pensei. Ele ganhou um ponto no meu conceito depois dessa. Ponto aonde? Que conceito? É de comer, é roupa? Por que eu não tenho nenhum! Preciso chamar um daqueles caras que expulsão demônios, ha! Já sei: exorcistas, o negócio aqui na minha mente está feio!

Depois que ele "falou" isso eu desatei a rir, simplesmente não aguentei.

- E o que te faz pensar que depois iremos ficar a sós? - Eu consegui soltar. Emm, Rose e Chris olharam para gente como se nós dois fossemos loucos, mais expecificamente ETs, qual é? Eles não perceberam que a gente estava conversando por pensamentos?

"Ah, eu tenho certeza!" - pensou e mostrou todos os seus dentes brancos em um sorriso muito, mas muito malicioso. Ele ainda estava segurando a minha mão, que eu tratei logo de soltar, pois o Chris estava olhando com uma cara. Até parece que ele nunca tinha visto eu conversar com um garoto assim, e nós nem estavamos fazendo nada, ainda! Oh, irmão chato, eu não sou bebê!

-Hummm... Cunhadinha, vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, ein? Olha como ela ta sem graça! - Eu só comecei a rir.

- Cunhadinha, Emm? Você só pode estar louco! Eu Jessy Camille Maverick em um compromisso sério? Desculpe impossível! E eu sou o ser mais sem vergonha que existe! - Eu disse olhando bem para o Emm, rindo muito. O sinal tocou.

- Isso mesmo, ela é um caso perdido! - Chris comentou. Todos rimos e voltamos para a sala de aula. Legal, mais tortura!

A aula acabou e nós cinco estávamos indo para os carros quando meu celular tocou.

- Oi May... Hoje, compras? Claro que vou...posso levar uns novos amigos nossos?...- comecei a bater palminhas -...que ótimo...tá...tá...já ouvi...beijo...tchau.

- Gente, vocês vão sair connosco! E nem pense que vocês meninos vão escapar, viu?

- Compras? - Os olhos da Rose se encheram de um brilho único, e esse eu conhecia, por que eu fazia o mesmo quando ouvia falar que íamos fazer compras!

-Isso, vocês três vão comigo, a May vai vir para pegar o Chris. E nós vamos em dois carros.

- Tudo bem! - Disse a Rose dando pulinhos.

- Tortura. – Chris gemeu - Por que vocês têm que fazer isso 7 dia por semana? - O Chris não é tão fã de compras, embora goste também.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade eu pelo menos só faço umas duas vezes, sou mais projetar e crias minhas belezinhas, meus filhos com você! – disse rindo passando a mão no meu carro.

- Você faz carros? - O Emm perguntou todo impressionado.

- Outra história! No caminho eu te conto. Olha lá minha vingança vindo Chris! - E acenei para May que estava já entrando no estacionamento.

- Vamos para a tortura pessoal! - Chris falou colocando as mãos nos ombros de Emm e Ryan. Os três pareciam cachorrinhos com aquelas caras pedindo piedade!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bom... Parece que a família da Bella já 'achou' boa parte dos Cullens. Cade o Edward? Rsrs... Eu acho que ele está esperando alguma review!Poxa, 60 visitinhas e ninguém escreveu nada? Façam essa escritora feliz e comentem, opinem, falem o que gostaram e o que não gostaram, afinal isso aqui depende de vocês e da nossa tão amada e querida, às vezes distante, criatividade! Rsrs...  
><strong>_

_**Até o próximo cap! Espero vocês por aqui! *-***_

_**beijinhos Amores e Amoras!**_

_**by Jess  
><strong>_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A: Olá novamente! Sabe, hoje eu resolvi postar pois duas Amoras me deixaram reviews e isso me deu uma baita animada! Rsrs... Lá vai mais um novo cap!**_

_**Ah uns avisinhos LEIAM POR FAVOR!**_

_**- Escrevi essa fic em 2008/2009 e ela está bem diferente do meu estilo de escrever atual. Rsrs... Eu tinha 14 aninhos e já estava escrevendo por aqui! Na época eu ainda sonhava que o Edward iria pular a minha varanda e entrar pela minha janela, se é que vocês me entendem (e eu espero isso até hoje! Algum dia vai acontecer! Mas não precisa ser o Edward especificamente, eu aceito um Emmett ou Jasper e até para Carlisle eu faço uma concessão! kkkk).**_

_**-Algumas partes (as que a May escreveu e que escaparam da minha revisão) ou palavras estão escritas em português de Portugal, então não estranhem!**_

_**- Vou postar pelo menos todo fim de semana. Mas se houver surpresinhas esperando por mim aqui, leia-se reviews, eu volto mais cedo.**_

_Respostas:_

_Christye-Lupin: Adoro leitoras novas! *-* Que bom que você gostou da fic! O Ed vai demorar um poquinho (suspense né?) para aparecer, mas já já ele ta por aqui,desfilando toda a sua gostosura! O Ryan foi inspirado no meu ator de séries favoritos: Jensen Ackles! Muahahaha... agora imagina aquela gostosura! Oh God! Ele é tudo de bom!_

_Gabriella 333: __Amei... Ameii... Ameiii suas reviews! Bem, o Ryan não dá em cima da Bella, mas muitos outros dão e o Edward fica puto da vida! Mas bem feito para ele! E quem não tem uma queda pelo Jasper é louca, realmente louca! A Jessy é meio revoltada e intrometida mesmo, ela concentra todas as suas forças em outras coisas para não voltar seus pensamentos para o fato de que ******... (segredoOoOoO, mas eu te conto depois por um pequeno preço se vc quiser! Muahahaha) enquanto sua irmã está casada com o cara dos sonhos de muitas mulheres, Bella mesmo que machucada tem alguém que ama. Ela foi inspirada em Rachel Hurd-Wood, em uma Tânia de uma fic que li e tem uma pequena parte de mim e de duas amigas (que tb te conto depois se vc quiser saber! rsrs)._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitulo 3 **

**.**

**.**

**May´s POV**

.

Tinha deixado Bella e Pierre na faculdade, pois Bella tinha prometido ajudar Pierre com a nova coleção e fui encarregada de ir as compras para escolher os tecidos e enfeites para a nossa nova criação que o professor de artes estava nos obrigando a fazer.

Para completar eu tinha de procurar o tecido ideal para um vestido de noiva de uma duquesa qualquer da Suíça e Bella estava ocupada criando a sua nova coleção de Inverno para a Angel Maverick Design, esta era a nossa linha de moda onde criávamos vestidos de noivas, roupas infantis, vestidos elegantes e milhares de outras roupas e a Maybelle interior design que era exclusivamente para Design de interior de casa, remodelações e etc… e tudo isso estavam integrado na Maverick Design, era uma empresa que me dava muito orgulho.

Tinha acabado de ligar para Jessy e estava dirigindo rumo a sua faculdade, liguei meu iphone, pus os fones e escutei Leave Out All The Rest de Linkin Park era uma boa música. Fechei rapidamente meus olhos, o lado bom de ser vampira são os reflexos rápidos, por isso nunca tive um acidente, respirei fundo e me concentrei no refrão.

"**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done (Quando minha hora chegar esqueça os erros que cometi)**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed (Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas razões que deixem saudades)**

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty (Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia)**

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest (Guarde-me na sua memória, deixe de fora todo o resto)**

**Leave out all the rest (Deixe de fora todo o resto)"**

Finalmente eu tinha chegado e avistei minha irmã, meu marido e os seus novos amigos. Por alguma questão eu senti uma angustia, algo não estava certo. Estacionei o carro ao lado deles, desliguei o iphone e sai do carro com um leve sorriso no rosto.

.

**Chris´s POV**

.

May finalmente tinha chegado, eu odiava compras! Quer dizer, as vezes era divertido, mas eu já previa que hoje teríamos de correr em várias lojas para encontrar tecidos e milhares de coisas para a sua coleção, no entanto eu evitaria reclamar pois muitas vezes era ela que ia comigo para ajudar a escolher coisas para mim.

Ela desceu graciosamente do carro e me deu um grande sorriso, eu já disse que eu amo esta mulher? May hoje estava extremamente linda _(como sempre)_ ela usava uma blusa roxa, com um casaco fino branco por cima, um short jeans curto que mostrava suas lindas pernas _[para quem não sabe ainda está quente, afinal só esfriará lá para Novembro]_, uma bota curta preta de salto fino, óculos de sol postos e seus cabelos estavam levemente cacheados, ela estava perfeita! Logo percebi os olhares dos outros rapazes para ela. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Hey baby. – Eu lhe disse antes de lhe dar um leve beijo.

- Hello! Será tão difícil vocês dois manterem as mãos para si mesmos? – Perguntou Jessy fingindo estar ofendida.

-Deixa de ser boba Jessy!- Eu lhe disse enquanto passava minha mão pela cintura de May, ela tirou os óculos e olhou calmamente para cada um. – Querida, deixa-me apresentar. Este é Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie e este é o Ryan.

"Porque eu sinto que eu terei problemas?" Pensou May para mim.

"Pode ter a ver com o fato de que o Ryan é solteiro!"

"Só espero que Jessy não apronte nenhuma. E ele até que é bonitinho."

"Desculpa o seu marido está aqui bem ao seu lado falando contigo."

Ela me deu um leve sorriso que me fez revirar os olhos.

.

**May´s POV**

.

Finalmente eu tinha conhecido os novos amigos de Jessy e Chris, eles pareciam simpáticos, mas algo ainda me dizia que eu teria problemas futuramente.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-los, eu sou May Maverick. Sou casada com Chris e Jessy é minha irmã gêmea.

Emmett olhou para mim e para Jessy e caiu na gargalhada eu tinha dito algo errado?

"Ele é doido? Tem algum problema mental?" perguntei para Jessy.

"Não apenas se comporta como criança."

"Nossa Jessy encontraste a tua metade da laranja."

Jessy me deu língua e eu tentei não rir.

- Sinceramente, vocês são tão diferentes. Jessy tem cabelos cor de bronze e você castanho, apenas algumas coisas em vocês delatam que são gêmeas... Será que a personalidade é a mesma? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Não Rose, graças a deus não! Duas Jessy ou duas May seria um inferno. - Chris respondeu por mim. Virei-me para ele e lhe dei um olhar ameaçador – Você sabe que é a minha vida, certo querida?

- Não liga para o Chris, Rose. – Disse minha irmã com um sorriso. – Apesar de termos coisas diferentes, quando estamos juntas…

- Sai de baixo. – Completou Chris com um sorriso.

- Nossa, até aparece que eu e Jessy somos malignas.

Chris olhou para mim e para Jessy e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, até que não são. Mas as duas juntas são um "pequeno" inconveniente.

Rolei os olhos e olhei para o meu iphone para ver as horas.

- Olha temos de ir andando, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Tenho de escolher os tecidos certos, depois tenho de passar na Maverick Design e por último ainda tenho de passar na faculdade. Isso tudo em apenas quatro horas.

- Vamos pessoal, será divertido! – Disse minha irmã com um grande sorriso enquanto os rapazes pareciam que estavam indo para o inferno e que nós mulheres éramos o próprio diabo em pessoa.

- Sabe May, você me lembra muito a minha irmã Alice. Ela também ama moda, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem juntas.

Dei-lhe um leve sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. O que diabos se passava comigo? Pensei em compartilhar com Jessy, mas ela estava tão animada com estes novos amigos que decidi deixar passar.

.

**Jessy's POV**

.

Minha irmã tinha acabado de chegar e se apresentar.

- Vamos pessoal, será divertido! – Eu disse com um grande sorriso no rosto e olhei para os garotos, eles estavam com uma cara de dar dó em qualquer um, carinhas de sofrimento. Eu já falei que adoro isso?

- Sabe May, você me lembra muito a minha irmã Alice. Ela também ama moda, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem juntas. - Rosalie falou.

Alice... Alice... Algo não ta certo... To esquecendo de algo muito importante, mas deixa pra lá. Compras! Vou comprar aquela Ferrari que vi na loja de automóveis do lado do shopping. Linda! É a que faltava para minha coleção! Vou modificá-la e tenho certeza de que ficará ótima.

- Bom, eu não quero ir sozinha, tenho que ir comprar minha Ferrari, quem vem comigo?

Até o Chris se ofereceu, mas May lançou um olhar assassino pra ele que até Emmett se encolheu.

- Depois nós para o shopping e nos encontramos, ta May? - Pulei no colo do Chris e dei um beijo nele, e depois fui bagunça o cabelo da May e também lhe dei um beijo.

"Toma cuidado viu, Ryan! Se ela estiver com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, você me paga. Persigo-te até o fim do mundo!" - ela pensou pro Ryan enquanto se despedia de todos.

- Tchau, meus amores! - Acenei para eles enquanto entravam no bebezinho que fiz para May.

Esperei um pouco e olhei pro Ryan.

- Uiiiiii... Essa eu ouvi! Fatal... - Eu disse batendo minhas mãos nas costas dele amigavelmente enquanto via o carro desaparecer.

Virei-me para a Rose, que estava sem entender essa minha fala, e ia ficar sem entender.

- Então, como vamos fazer? Rose vem comigo e os meninos vão no seu carro? - Nesse momento o olhar de Rose tornou se de pavor.

- Não de jeito nenhum, se não eles vão fugir. Eu conheço o Emmett! Ele não perde uma oportunidade de fugir. Uma vez eu fui provar umas roupas lá na Victória Secret's e quando voltei do provador ele não estava mais lá, nem o meu carro! Eu vou com ele e o Ryan vai com você! Ryan? - Ela planejou tudo naquela mente diabólica, eu sei.

- Por mim tudo bem! - Ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você ta louco, já pensou se eu te agarro no carro? Minha irmã vai dar uma cria! Você ouviu somente uma parte da ameaça, Ryan! Ela me disse que se eu fizesse alguma coisa com você especificamente, ela ia estragar o bebê que eu acabei de criar! Eu to estreando ele hoje e olha que ele é no momento o carro mais caro do mundo! Quando se trata dos meus carros eu deixo de fazer qualquer coisa! Rose? Meus carros são a prova de mísseis, mas não de Mays! Por favor, me deixa ir com o Emmett? Eu já amo ele! Please? - Abracei o Emmett e me virei pra Rose com uma carinha de cachorro, aquelas dos filmes que você faz qualquer coisa por aquele olhar. O Emmett já estava rindo, quase rolando até e se eu fosse ele estaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Não, você vai com o Ryan! - e se foi puxando o urso risonho junto. - E vê se chegam lá inteiros, viu? - Ela disse entrando no carro.

- Vamos logo! O que me conforta, é que eu fiz outro carro igual a esse e guardei em um lugar escondido, pra casos como esse... - E fui bufando para a minha linda e muito, mas muito cara super máquina.

- Eu não me importo de você me agarrar! - Ele disse rindo e me seguindo para o carro.

- Entra ai e cala a boca. Fiquei de mau humor! - Eu disse seriamente para ele, quase rosnei.

- Sim, sou seu escravo, manda que eu obedeço. - Eu só o olhei com os olhos em fendas e ele desconsiderou sua frase falando - Brincadeirinha! - E entrou no carro.

Sentei-me no banco no motorista e liguei meu lindo Maseratti, o som que ele fazia era inigualável!

- Seu carro é muito... - eu o cortei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sei! Qualquer dia eu te deixo dirigir ou te dou um, sei lá... - falei saindo do estacionamento da faculdade. Depois disso o silêncio reinou no carro, liguei meu iPod no carro e coloquei a minha música.

"**Here's my key** _**(aqui está o meu segredo)**_

**For lots of fee** _**(por montes de dinheiro)**_

**A freak like me _(um louco como eu)_**

**Just needs infinity _(só precisa da infinitude)_**

**Relax _(relaxe)_**

**Take your time _(tome o tempo que precisar)_**

**And take your time _(e tome o seu tempo)_**

**To trust in me _(para confiar em mim)_**

**And you will find _(e você encontrará)_**

**Infinity, infinity_ (a infinitude, infinitude)_**

Nessa hora eu já estava dançando, sem as mãos no volante e já estávamos indo a uns bons 300 km/h. Ainda bem que eu coloquei sensores e piloto automático nesse carro se não ele já tinha ido para o ferro velho! Não que eu precisasse das mãos para dirigir, mas era sempre bom, não é? Minha irmã escolheu um shopping meio longe dessa vez. Eu sei que falei que a loja era perto do shopping, mas eu pensei que era o do lado não o do fim do mundo!

E então o até agora mudo resolveu se pronunciar.

- E você só faz carros, não faz outra coisa, não tem namorado nada? - Oh... e ele vêm perguntar logo se eu tenho namorado?

- Bom, vamos ver. Amo fazer carros, por enquanto, até tomar jeito na minha existência, vai ser só isso que irei fazer, além de bacharelado e das faculdades, se bem que eu não preciso, um dos meus dons é a aptidão intuitiva. Eu não tenho namorado isso só vai acontecer para eu tomar jeito, ou juízo, e não quero isso, já recusei um monte de gente, até lobisomem! Não achei a pessoa certa... - depois do meu discurso diplomático comecei a gargalhar. - Nossa eu disse isso, pelo jeito vou ter que chamar um exorcista!

- Por quê? - Ele disse entretido.

- Porque eu geralmente não falo coisas que me fazem ser mais responsável e continuar virgem! Estou ficando Louca! - Falei de mais? Sim, falei...

- Você é... Esquece! - ele falou meio que surpreso e um sorriso teimou em brincar em seus lábios.

- Sim eu sou, e se você falar para alguém e isso inclui o Emmett, mais especificamente falando, não terá paz pelo resto da sua existência, por que vou te caçar até a morte! - Falei meio sombria.

- Não vou falar isso! É que bem, você é desinibida e sua virtude...

- Vamos parar com esse papo, não me agrada. Ainda mais estar falando disso com você. – me viro divertida para ele - Porque, você gostaria de tira-la? Não responda. – Fico séria de novo. - Então como você entrou na sua Família? Você é o único solteiro dela? Em que ano você morreu? Você era gostoso quando era vivo?

Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo, parecendo um bobão e já ia responder. Acho que estava pensando em tirá-la (_minha "virtude" como ele quis dizer)._

- Que foi ein? Esse sorriso ai ta estranho! Nem vem não vou te agarrar, para a sua infelicidade! Até que estou me controlando bem com um vampiro gostoso do meu lado! Né?

- Infelizmente está, e eu sou gostoso? - Ele perguntou rindo maliciosamente.

- Você não me respondeu minhas perguntas, lindo! - Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

- Está bem, já vi que não vai me responder. Eu morri em 1930, tinha 20 anos. Eu já era vegetariano há um bom tempo quando entrei para a família Cullen em 1987. E só tem mais o Edward de solteiro! E sim eu era muito bonito quando humano, praticamente um galã!

- Gostoso, quer dizer o seu irmão?

- Não sei...

- Ah, qual é? - Dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Não.

- O que tem medo que ele seja mais bonito que você? - Provoquei.

- Não! Eu sou tão gostoso, lindo e tudo de bom que nem reparo nos outros!

- Nem se acha né?

"**The time goes by _(o tempo se vai)_**

**So naturally _(então, naturalmente)_**

**Why you'll receive _(porque você receberá)_**

**Infinity _(a infinitude)_**

**Here's my key** _**(aqui está o meu segredo)**_

**For lots of fee** _**(por montes de dinheiro)**_

**A freak like me _(um louco como eu)_**

**Just needs infinity _(só precisa da infinitude)_**

**Relax _(relaxe)_**

**Take your time _(tome o tempo que precisar)_**

**And take your time _(e tome o seu tempo)_**

**To trust in me _(para confiar em mim)_**

**And you will find _(e você encontrará)_**

**Infinity, infinity, infinity, _(a infinitude, infinitude, infinitude)_**

**infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity _(infinitude, infinitude, infinitude, infinitude)_"**

**(Guru Josh Project, Infinity 2008)**

Continuamos a conversar até chegarmos lá na loja. Quando estacionei na porta da Ferrari, as pessoas que estavam lá quase caíram para trás. E quando sai do carro? Um vendedor até desmaiou. Coitado!

Esperamos a Rose só mais um minuto, conversando apoiados no carro.

- E ai vocês nem se comeram? - O Emmett já veio todo interessado, eu acho que ele queria que eu perdesse o meu carro, ou do jeito como só pensa em sexo, que nem a Rose disse, queria que eu e o Ryan, bem, vocês entenderam.

- Eu sou mais forte do que eu pensava! Hahaha, Emmett! - Dei um soco no ombro dele - Vamos logo que eu quero aquele carro! - e peguei dentro do meu carro uma maleta.

Entramos no local, e eu o vi, vermelho cintilante. O carro! Mal olhei para o outro lado e vi a vendedora (ela era nova, pelo jeito não sabia quem eu era!) que vinha em nossa direção, ela não tirava os olhos do Ryan. Eu to com ciúmes? Cadê um exorcista quando a gente precisa?

- Bom, em que posso ajudar? O senhor está querendo qual carro? - Ela perguntou direto para ele, vi seu nome no crachá, era Renata Lichieri. Nesse momento eu não me segurei e passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, como se fossemos namorados.

"_Sem nenhum comentário, Ryan!"_ - Eu o adverti por pensamento - _"mas se quiser eu te solto?"_ - ri.

"_Nem por isso, mas vai entrar no meu jogo também"_- ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, olhando-me nos olhos, me agarrou bem forte pela cintura, pegou a maleta da minha mão e jogou para o Emmett e então me beijou ferozmente. A vendedora ficou sem graça, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, e para completar o Emmett estraga prazeres limpou a garganta. Eu também fiquei sem graça, mas por causa do Emmett, apenas paramos de nos beijar e ficamos abraçados.

- Bom, EU quero aquela nova Ferrari Dino vermelha cintilante completa! Senhorita... hummmm... Lichieri. - falei olhando para seu crachá.

- Ela custa $ 1.000.000,00. - ela falou ainda olhando para Ryan. Eu realmente não poderia culpá-la quando meus olhos nem mesmo conseguiam se desviar dele.

- Eu sei minha querida! – disse cínica. - Por favor, chame o Gabriel, sim? - Devolvi em um tom superior, Renata somente aceitou com a cabeça baixa e foi atrás do gerente.

- Também não precisava fazer assim coitada dela! - Emmett disse já começando a rir de novo.

- Ah, eu estou cheia, quando um homem me atende só falta me comer com os olhos e quando é uma mulher acha que eu não posso comprar! Bem feito. - Eu comecei a rir junto com ele.

- Sim, Senhorita Maverick? O que desejas? E me desculpe pela Renata, ela é nova aqui!- Gabriel, o simpático e super gato _(já peguei)_ diretor da Ferrari da França de 25 anos veio me atender. É impressão minha ou o Ryan me apertou um pouquinho mais forte.

" _Rosalie, já peguei esse!"_ - pensei para ela.

"_Ele é gostoso demais"_ - ela deu até um assobio. O Emmett ficou tão tenso que pensei que fosse explodir.

"_Calma Emm, é que eu disse que tenho uma surpresa para ela"_ - pelo menos o acalmei.

- Uau, o que deseja? - Emmett perguntou impressionado.

- Jessy, por favor Gabriel! Eu vou levar aquela Ferrari Dino 2009 vermelha cintilante completa _"ah, eu estou livre na sexta a noite, passa lá em casa!"_ - completei por pensamento, Gabriel sabia somente desse meu dom, mas pensava que eu era humana - E sim Emmett, eu venho aqui tanto assim, compro os carros e realizo testes com eles, faz parte do meu "difícil" trabalho. - Peguei a maleta e entreguei para Gabriel.

- Claro, é só assinar esses papéis e vou mandar o manobrista dirigi-la lá pra fora para a senhorita!

- Não precisa, e vou deixar um carro ali fora, está bem? Quero dar uma voltinha com o meu mais novo amor!

- Quem o Ryan ou o carro? - Rose falou.

- Eu pensei que esse comentário sairia do Emmett! Mas pode ser com os dois! - dei uma piscadinha pro Ryan e comecei a rir enquanto assinava os papéis.

- Claro, as chaves já estão na ignição e os documentos no porta-luvas, até mais, foi um prazer conhecê-los. - Ele disse com sinceridade para Ryan, Rose e Emm.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha até o shopping? - Falei já rindo, ai ai meu novo carrinho!

- Mas o carro só tem dois lugares! - Emmett falou.

- Hã, vocês podem dar uma volta no meu Maseratti se a Rose dirigir e não tente nada dentro dele, ele tem câmeras internas ligadas ao meu notebook e se acontecer algo indecente lá dentro ele vai desligar! - Tirei a chave do meu bolso e joguei para Rose. - Tome cuidado e juízo crianças!

- Legal! Vamos Emmett! - Ela disse dando pulinhos.

- E eu? Não vou dirigir? - O Emm disse choramingando.

Dei um tapão na sua cabeça.

- Vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia e pegue o carro de volta! - E lá fomos nós, eu e Ryan na linda Ferrari e a Rose e o Emm no Maseratti, sendo que eu e a Rose íamos as compras e os meninos a tortura.

.

**May´s POV**

.

Entrei calmamente com Chris ao meu lado, ele pôs os braços em volta da minha cintura e começamos a ir de loja em loja. Depois de ter comprados os pequenos acessórios para os modelos era a hora de comprar os tecidos, carreguei rapidamente Chris comigo e entramos na loja de tecidos que eu mais gostava.

- Então qual é a tendência deste inverno? – Perguntou-me Chris enquanto eu olhava os tecidos.

- A tendência para o inverno, vai ser uma continuação da moda verão. Os hits do verão, como o macacão, calça saruel, xadrez, estampa de bicho, renda, zíperes à mostra, balonê e o babado, continuarão a ser desfilados no inverno.

- E o que vai projetar para esta nova coleção?

Peguei finalmente os tecidos que eu precisava e fui em direção ao caixa, logo em seguida Chris entregou o cartão para pagar. Olhei com um pequeno sorriso e seguimos para fora da loja.

- Eu vou usar o xadrez, macacão e renda. Vou fazer uma coleção mais rebelde, você sabe mais adolescente e Bella quer fazer uma mais feminina.

Continuamos a andar pelo shopping eu a observar as amostras e Chris a carregar as sacolas, era até engraçado vê-lo assim. Mas culpa minha que não era, ele nunca me permitia carregar nada, ele pensa que já que é o marido te que pagar e carregar as coisas… tão machista.

- E como vai a nova coleção de Louis? – Olhei rapidamente para Chris, devido ele ter falado o nome Louis como se fosse algo que fosse errado.

- Chris, eu não compreendo esse seu ciúmes tolo por Louis, eu sou apenas uma amiga e cuido do seu guarda-roupa quando ele me pede.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes… - ele rolou os olhos que me fez rir – Qual é a piada?

- Você! Chris, você é que a piada. Eu não acredito depois dos anos que estamos juntos você ainda tem ciúmes.

- Eu posso não ler pensamentos May, mas eu reconheço os olhares dos homens em cima de você.

Parei na sua frente e pus minhas mãos delicadamente em suas bochechas.

- Olhe para mim! Não há motivo para ter ciúmes, pois eu só tenho olhos para você e se eu quisesse algo com Louis eu teria tido há 40 anos atrás quando eu o conheci. Eu o vejo como um bom amigo, ele é realmente um bom amigo. Lembra-se que ele nos deu de presente aquele pequeno palácio na Áustria?

Chris respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para mim.

- Ok, peço desculpa por ter agido como um estúpido. Agora, falando sério, como anda a coleção que criou para ele?

Dei-lhe um sincero sorriso, apesar dele as vezes ser ciumento eu o amava com toda a minha vida.

- Anda muito bem, vou terminar as últimas peças e envio para ele ainda no fim da semana.

Voltamos a caminhar lentamente e paramos numa loja de brinquedos, eu há muitos anos tinha uma tradição de principalmente no Natal comprar milhares de brinquedos e roupas para crianças e doar para hospitais, orfanatos, bairros pobres…

Era uma forma de compensar por eu nunca poder ter filhos e para mim não bastava ser pediatra, eu tinha de saber que estava pondo um pequeno sorriso em cada rosto. E Chris me apoiava muito nisso, ele também sempre quis ter uma família e esta era a nossa forma de dizer que apesar de não podemos ter filhos cada sorriso que as crianças nos davam era uma recompensa.

Pegamos dois carrinhos grandes e começamos a pegar vários brinquedos, o gerente da loja já me conhecia e selecionava alguns empregados para fazer o mesmo assim em poucos minutos eu teria comprado praticamente a loja toda.

"_Onde vocês estão?"_ – Perguntou Jessy via pensamento.

"_Na loja de brinquedos e você já compraste o carro?"_ peguei uma delicada boneca e pus no carrinho.

"_Sim ele é lindo! Lindo mesmo May! Estou estacionando o carro estaremos ai em segundos"._

Dei um leve sorriso para mim mesma, esta era a minha irmã louca e extrovertida e claro amava colecionar carros. Se ela fosse assim quando éramos humanas tinha pena do seu marido. Ou melhor, ela era, mas com o passar do tempo e com a forma que as pessoas se comportam agora é mais natural, mas na nossa época… eu já podia imaginar o nosso pai perguntando o que tinha feito de errado para merecer aquilo enquanto nossa mãe ria as escondidas.

.

**Bella´s POV**

.

May tinha ido comprar os tecidos para a nova coleção e eu fiquei na faculdade pois eu tinha um trabalho de grupo com Pierre para terminar e a função de May era escolher os acessórios perfeitos para o nosso trabalho. Com seu bom gosto e alguns pedidos nossos eu saberia que tiraríamos a melhor nota da turma.

Eu estava distraidamente desenhando um vestido de noite, o qual tinha ficado encarregada de fazer, afinal este trabalho estava dividido em três partes primeiro o vestido de gala que eu estava encarregada, segundo um conjunto social que desse para ir a reuniões de empregos e almoço com as amigas que Pierre tinha ficado encarregado de desenhar e por ultimo um modelo bem adolescente que May já havia desenhado e tínhamos adorado.

Terminei finalmente de desenhar e entreguei para Pierre que me deu um grande sorriso.

- Está perfeito, Bella! Qualquer pessoa amaria usar este vestido.

- Obrigada Pierre. O teu conjunto também está lindo! Vamos tirar as melhores notas com certeza.

- Temos talento Bella… isso é puro talento.

Dei-lhe um grande sorriso e Pierre olhou-me atentamente

- Então o que tens de novidade, este verão conheceste algum vampirinho lindo?

- Sim, muitos vampiros bonitos. Mais foi apenas de conhecer.

- Bella, chéri. Sabes tu já esta imortal há exatamente 30 anos, porque não abres o teu cœur para outros amores? Há tantos vampiros que já tentaram algo contigo e você nunca aceita.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei afastar a memória toda a dor que _Ele_ havia me causado, pois é que eu evitava falar o nome dele e apenas referia como _Ele. Ele _me fez sentir mais viva do que pensei estar quando eu era humana, _Ele_ que declarou o seu amor eterno por mim e depois me abandonou naquela floresta, pois queria que eu tivesse uma vida normal… e agora eu estou presa na mesma imortalidade a qual _Ele_ não queria me dar.

- É complicado Pierre, a única pessoa que amei me abandonou e eu sei que eu nunca amarei como eu o amei.

Pierre olhou pensativo um pouco, voltou a me encarar e acariciou levemente os fios do meu cabelo

- Sabe Chérie, eu tenho uma pequena dúvida. – Olhei para ele curiosa e ele respirou fundo antes de concluir a frase – se por acaso visse ele em algum dia da sua existência, e ele lhe pedisse perdão… será que o perdoaria?

- Seria muito difícil Pierre, porque eu graças a minha família posso dizer que aprendi a sobreviver e vi que bastava de estar me lamentando por um amor perdido. E se por acaso eu o encontra-se… ele teria de provar que me amava, pois eu não entregarei meu coração novamente com tanta facilidade. Preferia me casar com uns dos vários perfeitos pretendentes que a May vive apresentando, porque pelo menos sei que ficaria segura de nunca amar esta pessoa! Mas eu poderia o amar como amigo e saberia que ele nunca se afastaria de mim. Agora ele? Eu não sei se poderia voltar a confiar nele depois do que me fez sofrer. – Lhe dei um leve sorriso – mais não vamos falar disso, temos de terminar esta parte do trabalho para quando eu chegar a casa entregar a May.

- Claro Bella.

.

.

.

Pierre parou de falar no assunto, mas suas palavras ainda martelavam em minha cabeça. Ele apareceria de novo? E se o fizesse eu o perdoaria?

Abanei minha cabeça para desviar esses pensamentos mesmo que isso não resolvesse, era só mais um de meus hábitos humanos. Terminei o rascunho do vestido e depois o redesenhei em tinta, atribuindo-lhe cor.

Tentando ao máximo deixar os pensamentos em branco, coloquei os fones de ouvido no máximo e comecei a cantarolar.

Talvez pensar em outra pessoa resolva...

Comecei a pensar em Daniel, um cara da faculdade que conheci em uma das festas em que fomos. Seus olhos verdes e seus cabelos castanhos, um corpo trabalhado e uma personalidade cativante.

Em pensar em como dançamos juntos, seu corpo colado no meu, sua expressão sexy como o inferno...

E quando ele foi me beijar, eu travei.

Merda! Eu tenho que ter direito de ter a porra de uma vida, não tenho? Mas não... "aquele que não se deve mencionar" volta aos meus pensamentos e (quase) sempre estraga tudo!

Mas... voltando para Daniel...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/A: E ai? Tentei dar uma revisada, reeditei algumas coisinhas que até hoje não acredito que escrevi e aqui estamos! Até daqui a umas reviews e o próximo post!**_

_**Beijinhos Amores e Amoras**_

_**By Jess**_


End file.
